Gabriel Game
As a kid, I really enjoyed playing Gabriel Garza on the PlayStation; until one day, I found my old PS1 at the basement a few days before, and have some few games such as Crash Bandicoot. I took the PS1 and the games to my shelf and plugged the system in. It worked fine. Then I realized that I didn't have Gabriel Garza because I lost it. Knowing it worked, I went straight to eBay.com and searched up Gabriel Garza for the PS1. I found one new for only $1.95 with free shipping. Thinking it was too good to be true, I bought it anyways. About three days later it came in the mail in a weird looking box. I opened up the box and all that was lying there was a disc. No game case or label. Just "GABRIEL GAME" in black sharpie. "Odd" I thought to myself. I shrugged and put the game in my PS1. Right off at the start I knew something was wrong. The menu screen was blood red and all it said was "GARZA" in white text. No opening cutscene, the game just started, and Gabriel was just placed at Hubtown, the game's hub world. However, something's not right. The sky was pitch black and there was no music. Just dead silence. There weren't even any people around to talk to, except for Jan, who just stood there with a sad expression on his face. I walked over to him, and a text box appeared, saying in Latin "Nolite cogitare in hac die Deus" which means "Don't think God on this day." I realized that it wasn't a glitch, but it was a hack. Then I started on the first level, Mountaingreen Hills. Instead of "Mountaingreen Hills", the level was called "I'm Sorry". I have no idea what drove me to enter the level, but I did. When I entered the level, the enemies looked scared, and as I attacked them, the enemies exploded in a hundred pieces. I almost felt sick as I saw a brain hop in the distance. When I reached at the end of the level, I just saw Roge, who just stood there until a text box appeared, saying: "See you in the second level." Then Roge quickly went to the goal. I made Gabriel at the goal that Roge was on, and the screen faded to black. Instead of showing the goal screen, the game put me in Hubtown, but this time it got worse. The castle is crumbling in ruin. The sky was bloody red and the music was low-pitched. The people including Jan laid down on the ground like they were dead. When I reached for the on/off switch on the PS1, Gabriel turned around and said in a demonic voice, "Don't even think about touching that switch. You'll never stop playing my game. If you turn it off, this is your end." I was so scared, Gabriel would never say that to me! However I kept playing. I went to the second level, Chocolate Dreamland. Much like Mountaingreen Hills, it said "Go Away" instead of "Chocolate Dreamland." The level started at Chocolate Dreamland. The trees were on fire, there were dead bodies everywhere and the sky was pitch black. Screams could be heard. The enemies were even more afraid, looking directly at the Gabriel, as if begging him not to kill them. But I felt I had to. I attacked one of the enemies, but then this time, blood and gore splattered on the screen. I almost felt more sick, and when I reached the end of the level like before, I just saw was horrifying, It was Roge, dead in a pool of his own blood, with a note pinned on him. When I went to the goal, the screen cuts to black and a loud, high-pitch screech is heard, which almost made my ears bleed. Then Gabriel was back at the hub world, but instead of Hubtown, I was at an empty field with a portal. It was the portal to a level, which is called "Your Fault." I entered the level, and Gabriel landed in a dark dungeon. There were blood on the walls. It did not look like it belonged in a game like Gabriel Garza. Gabriel was just sitting there, unable to move, as if this was some kind of cutscene. Gabriel then gets up and he is playable. I started to walk through the dungeon. Then Vio appeared on the corner, but something was different. He was more demonic looking and had glowing eyes Then Vio starts chasing me. There was no way to damage him, so I had no choice but to let Gabriel take damage. When he lost all his health, the usual death animation didn't happen. Gabriel started to scream, but it wasn't a cartoonish scream, it was realistic scream so loud. Then Gabriel died. Vio stands over Gabriel and crushed on him with blood splattered on the screen, like the enemies. Then it cuts to black and shows a hyper-realistic drawing of Claire dead in a pool of her own blood with her eyeballs hanging out along with a scream of a girl who sounded like Claire. Then a bloody red text appeared on the bottom of the screen, saying "YOU COULDN'T SAVE HER." Then it flashes to a different game over screen, it shows a hanged Gabriel on the right of the screen with the words "Game Over", but it looked like it was written by a 3-year-old kid. The writing looked like someone wrote with a red Crayola crayon. I could hear Gabriel whimpering, crying and saying "It's all over now... it's over..." Then my PS1 turned off by itself. I'm so scared now. I took the game out and smashed it with a hammer. I hope I never have to experience something like that ever again. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Video Games Category:Death